<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for now let's get away by Trinadecker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264932">for now let's get away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinadecker/pseuds/Trinadecker'>Trinadecker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinadecker/pseuds/Trinadecker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like they had to be home right away, and they could really use some stress relief...a picnic by a waterfall wasn’t romantic at all. It was just a good way to relax. Right? </p><p>“Hey, is this nearby?” Emma pointed to the photo, and the woman leaned over the counter to look before nodding. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s a park up the road. You gonna take her on a date to make up for it?”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything, and she’s not -- we’re not -- you know what, it doesn’t matter.” Emma frowned, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. “Where’s the park?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea has been bouncing around in my head for literal years, and I finally got around to writing it instead of just running it through my head on repeat. Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They pulled into the parking lot in an uncomfortable silence. They’d gone on this trip to find some magical practitioner or other -- Emma couldn’t quite remember his name -- somebody from the Enchanted Forest who’d crossed over to the realm without magic long before Regina had cast her curse. He’d been somebody powerful, if Regina was to be trusted, which, Emma reminded herself, she always was nowadays. Regardless, their trip had come up empty, and they’d spent the past several days cramped into Emma’s bug and staying in shitty motels for nothing. They were on their way back to Storybrooke now, and Emma wasn’t looking forward to breaking the news to her family. </p><p>“I’m going to use the restroom.” Regina muttered the moment Emma put the car in park, opening and slamming the door before Emma had a chance to respond. She put her window down and called after her, asking if she wanted anything to eat, but Regina only waved her off without turning, stalking inside. Her heels wobbled on the gravel of the lot. </p><p>Emma sighed, putting her window back up and making to follow her disgruntled companion. The diner was old, hokey in a way that reminded Emma of Granny’s, if Storybrooke had been open to tourists. She didn’t actually know where they were -- some tiny town several states south of Maine. The humidity hung heavy around her, combined with the midday sun, and Emma found herself wishing that she’d packed shorts instead of her usual jeans. At least she’d had the foresight to pack tank tops. </p><p>A tiny bell rang overhead as she pushed inside, and an older woman called out a greeting from behind the counter without looking up. </p><p>“Sit anywhere, darlin’, I’ll be with you in a minute.” </p><p>“Actually, I was hoping to get something to go.” Emma replied, tucking her hands into her back pockets as she strode up to the counter. </p><p>The woman sighed, again without glancing up. “You and everyone else that comes through these days. Menus are over there, let me know what you want.” She waved Emma down to the corner where the counter connected with the wall, where a stack of worn menus sat. </p><p>“That your wife in the bathroom?” </p><p>Emma jumped at the question, looking up from the menu to see that the hostess was finally looking up at her.  “My -- what?”<br/><br/>She only raised an eyebrow. “The brunette. Business lady type. You two have a lover’s spat or something? She about bit my head off when she came in.” </p><p>“She’s not my wife,” Emma murmured, ducking her head and fixing her eyes firmly back on the menu, silently praying that Regina would appear soon so they could get going. </p><p>“That’s a yes on the lover’s spat, then. Girlfriend?” She asked, a knowing smile on her face. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll work through it. She’s a catch, don’t let her go too easily.” </p><p>Emma shook her head, too stunned to fight the other woman’s misjudgement. She swallowed, tossing the menu back onto the pile and trying to ignore the butterflies that were flitting in her stomach. <em> It’s just stress. </em>“Just...give me a cheeseburger and whatever salad you have. And two waters.” </p><p>“Fifteen-fifty, darlin.”</p><p>Emma tossed a twenty on the counter. “Keep the change.” She leaned against the old wood, wondering what was taking Regina so long. It wasn’t like getting back home was time sensitive or anything. Everyone was safe, and for once, there was no huge looming threat. She just wanted to get out of here, away from accusations of feelings she shouldn’t let herself linger on  -- </p><p>She shook her head, deciding to study the wall instead. The wall was safe. </p><p>It was covered in photos, some dated as far back as the 70s. Some had captions, others were just blurry shots of people inside the diner. </p><p>One in the corner, though -- that caught her eye. </p><p>It was a woman, standing under a waterfall that had multiple shelves to it, each at least ten feet tall. She was fully dressed and soaking wet, a huge smile on her face. </p><p>It wasn’t like they had to be home right away, and they could really use some stress relief...a picnic by a waterfall wasn’t romantic at all. It was just a good way to relax. Right? </p><p>“Hey, is this nearby?” Emma pointed to the photo, and the woman leaned over the counter to look before nodding. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s a park up the road. You gonna take her on a date to make up for it?”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything, and she’s not -- we’re not -- you know what, it doesn’t matter.” Emma frowned, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. “Where’s the park?”</p><p>“About two miles down the highway, then take the exit onto state road 34. There’s a turn off past an abandoned barn. You can’t miss it. Just park in the lot; the trails are marked.” A bell sounded from behind the kitchen door and the woman jumped. “Ah, that’s your food! Be right back.” She pushed off the counter and disappeared. </p><p>“Ready?” </p><p>Emma turned to see that Regina had finally emerged, arms folded across her chest. The hostess reappeared before she could respond, setting a large plastic bag on the counter. She reached beneath the counter and produced two large water bottles. </p><p>“There you are, ladies. One cheeseburger and one salad.” </p><p>Regina fixed her gaze on Emma. “I told you I wasn’t hungry.” There was an edge to her voice, but her eyes were soft, and Emma shrugged. She drank in that look, the glint in her eyes, the subtle surprise under the faked anger -- </p><p>“You need to eat. Coffee doesn’t count.” She reached over to swipe the bag and Regina shook her head.</p><p>“Fine. How much do we owe you?” She reached for her wallet, but the hostess held up a hand before handing Regina the waters. </p><p>“Your girlfriend already paid. You’re good to go.” </p><p>“My...<em> what </em>?” </p><p>Emma grabbed Regina’s arm before the hostess could respond, tugging her towards the door and ignoring her indignant <em> hey! </em> “Thank you,” Emma tossed over her shoulder. </p><p>“Have fun on your date!” </p><p>The bell chimed as Emma all but shoved Regina out the door and slammed it behind them. Regina shot her a questioning look, and Emma did her best to keep her eyes straight ahead on the bug. Safety. </p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, being stuck in a car with Regina was definitely not safety. </p><p>“So...what’s this date?” Regina asked, peering over at Emma from the passenger seat. The food was tucked safely in the back seat, Emma having insisted that they not eat yet. “You know, I’ve always hoped you’d take me somewhere nicer if you asked me to lunch. Small town diners don’t really have much appeal after thirty years of Granny’s.” </p><p>Emma bit down on the inside of her lip. “You’ve thought about me asking you out?” She joked, attempting to lighten the mood some more. Things had been so heavy over them since -- since one state ago, when they’d stayed in that seedy place that only had one bed to a room, and -- </p><p>“Of course not,” Regina snapped, a little too quick and a little too harsh, or maybe -- more likely -- it was just Emma’s imagination. “I was only joking. Nevermind.” </p><p>“So was I,” Emma murmured, but the damage was done, and the tension had shot through the roof. Silence hung uncomfortably between them as she merged into the exit lane and pulled onto the back roads. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Regina asked, less bite to her voice this time, and Emma risked a glance. The sun was catching her eyes, making them glow golden as she peered at the cornfields surrounding them, and her hair was messy after several days apart from her styling tools. Flyaways glowed chocolate in the light, and Emma felt the urge to tuck them behind her ear -- </p><p>She forced her eyes back to the road. </p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Was all she said back, and Regina was quiet for the rest of the ride. </p><p>When Emma pulled off into a dirt parking lot she raised a brow in her direction, a silent question, but Emma only offered her a smile. She parked the bug and popped the trunk, digging through her bag for a couple of the sets of shorts and tanks she’d packed as pajamas. She shoved two extra sets of clothes into a drawstring bag that had been abandoned in her trunk long ago, and thanked her past self for being lazy and leaving it there. </p><p>She tossed one of the sets of sleep clothes at Regina, who had followed her out of the car and barely caught them before they hit the ground. “Put those on,” Emma instructed. “And your sneakers.” </p><p>“You want me to wear your pajamas?”</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. “They’re gym shorts and a tank top. Just because I wear them to sleep doesn’t mean they’re pajamas.” </p><p>“Hmm.” Regina held out the fabric as if she was studying it. “And where am I supposed to change?” </p><p>Emma nodded towards the backseat of the bug. “Just change in there.” </p><p>“I’m not changing in your car!” </p><p>“Oh, please, nobody’s around.” Emma gestured to the empty parking lot, which was surrounded by a thick copse of trees and hidden from the road. “Besides, that’s your other option,” She added, nodding to the small brick building off to the side that housed public restrooms. </p><p>Regina wrinkled her nose at that. “And tell me why I’d agree to change into these at all, Miss Swan?” </p><p>Emma shrugged. “Because I doubt you want to wear your fancy designer-whatever into the woods.” </p><p>Regina shook her head, only staring at the other woman until Emma pulled her shirt over her head without warning. She quickly looked away. “Emma!” </p><p>Emma tried to ignore the flush that was coloring her cheeks, the slight disappointment at the other woman’s reaction. Or was it disappointment? She’d seemed flustered -- she cut herself off. That line of thinking only led to dangerous paths. “Nobody’s around, Regina. Besides, I have my bra on. Now get changed, c’mon.” </p><p>With a sigh, the brunette opened the back door of the bug and moved the food to the front seat. “Some date,” She tossed over her shoulder, and Emma couldn’t help her smile. </p><p>With a few minutes -- and several curses -- Both women were changed and Regina was sitting with her feet hanging out of the bug, putting on her tennis shoes. </p><p>“You know,” She began, “Usually the meal comes before getting naked in the backseat of a car.” </p><p>Emma laughed. “Like you’ve ever done it in a car before. Please.” </p><p>Regina only smirked at that, and Emma didn’t dare push the subject farther. Still, those butterflies were back again. </p><p>“C’mon. It shouldn’t be far.” Emma grabbed the food from the front seat, slinging her drawstring bag over her shoulder and making her way towards the path that was marked <em> falls </em>in garish yellow letters. She silently prayed that Regina wouldn’t notice. She wanted it to be a surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Emma entered the clearing first. </p><p>It lived up to the photo -- it was maybe even more beautiful in person. The vegetation had grown, encompassing the area around the river in bushes adorned with bright red and pink flowers. Butterflies flitted between the plants, their wings glinting in the afternoon sun. The water tumbled off the cliffs in sheets. </p><p>Regina was trailing behind her, complaining about the mosquitos as she swatted the air. As she stumbled up behind Emma the blonde reached for her, resting a hand on her shoulder and gesturing to the scene before them.</p><p>“Hey. Stop complaining for a second and look.” </p><p>Regina shot her an irritated glance, but she obeyed, and her face softened the moment she did. “Oh,” was all she said, mosquitos forgotten as she took in the scene before them. </p><p>The sun was catching her eyes and her hair and her skin again, bathing her in that golden glow that brought out the softness in her features. She was such a whirlwind most days, Emma mused. A wildfire, beautiful but dangerous -- but in this light she was more like embers. Warm. </p><p>“Still think this is a terrible first date?” Emma’s voice had dropped to a whisper, and for once she didn’t attempt to school the admiration from her features as she stared at Regina. She turned towards Emma, meeting her eyes. Her lips parted as she drank in Emma’s expression, and she swallowed before shaking her head, breaking the spell.</p><p>“I suppose it’ll do.” </p><p>Emma stared after her as she strode off, stunned that the other woman hadn’t denied her use of the word “date”. </p><p>“Hey, wait up!” She shook herself out of the trance, following Regina to the soft patch of grass that she was settling down in. Emma set the food down and sat beside her. “I should have brought a blanket. Sorry.” </p><p>Regina only shrugged, pulling the food from the bag and handing Emma the carton containing the burger before settling in with her salad. “It’s alright. The view is worth it.” She glanced at Emma as she spoke, only for a moment. </p><p>They sat in silence after that, eating their food and watching the butterflies dart across the river.</p><p>“Regina…” Emma began, eyes fixed on the falls, not daring to glance at the other woman, “are we...okay?”</p><p>There was a pause before she responded, and Emma thought <em> fuck it </em>, and turned towards the brunette. She was regarding Emma with guarded eyes,  but her mouth was full of salad. She held a hand in front of her mouth as she chewed so Emma couldn’t see, and as Emma watched she ducked her head. As she swallowed she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Emma found herself wishing she’d done it for her. She wasn’t used to seeing Regina like this — so sheepish. It was cute in a way that she had never associated with the firecracker of a woman. </p><p>“Of course we’re okay,” Regina finally responded once she had swallowed. “Why wouldn’t we be?” She added, but she was avoiding Emma’s gaze now, eyes locked on her salad as she stabbed another bite’s worth with her plastic fork. </p><p>Emma shrugged, turning back towards the river. “It’s just…you’ve been so distant. Since. You know.” </p><p>Since they’d woken up tangled in one another’s arms.</p><p>It hadn’t been the first time they’d shared a bed — this trip had necessitated it on a couple different occasions. But one state ago, the night before, they’d stayed in a shitty motel with one queen bed per room,  and somehow simultaneously the thinnest covers and most powerful ac known to man. And Emma had been the first one to wake, and Regina had been tucked against her side, head on Emma’s shoulder. Emma’s arm was around the brunette, drawing her close. Regina’s leg was thrown over Emma’s own and her hand was splayed across the blonde’s midsection. Emma had panicked — jolted just a bit, and Regina’s eyes had fluttered in response before she pulled the blonde closer, sighed, and fell back asleep. After that Emma had frozen. </p><p>She’d drifted back to sleep after maybe twenty minutes of her heart fluttering.</p><p>Emma awoke to bright sun filtering through the motel’s thin curtains, and Regina curled just as tight against her side. </p><p>Only this time she was awake too. </p><p>Their eyes met and Emma’s breath hitched in her chest as she realized that the other woman was so close, and this time she was aware of it. This time she’d chosen not to move. </p><p>Regina had only stared at her, eyes glowing golden in the sunlight like they had in the car, unreadable as ever. Her hair was splayed across her cheek and Emma reached up tentatively and tucked it back, like she’d wanted to do so many times -- would want to again -- and it may have been, probably was, her imagination but she could have sworn Regina had leaned into the touch. And god, she had wanted to kiss her in that moment, her sleep-swollen lips looked so soft -- and maybe, looking back, the hostess at the restaurant had had a point. At least on Emma’s side of things. Damn it. </p><p>Without a word the brunette had slid out of the bed and snagged her bag before heading into the bathroom. After a moment Emma heard the water run and Regina had taken the longest shower, leaving her with very little time to get ready. When they got into the car, the mayor put in a pair of earbuds, and that made a whole morning without speaking. Emma turned on the radio far louder than usual to fill the silence. </p><p>And now, Regina only shrugged, refusing to meet Emma’s gaze. </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Was all she said, and Emma felt her heart deflate. </p><p>Okay then. </p><p>“Right.” She shook her head and finished the last of her burger. “Some date,” She echoed quietly, more to herself than anything, but she felt Regina tense beside her. She realized that despite their conversation, they’d somehow moved close enough that their shoulders were touching. </p><p>“I’m getting in the river.” </p><p>Emma paused mid-fry, shocked to see Regina standing up and dusting the grass off her shorts. “You’re what?” It’s not that Emma hadn’t planned on getting in the river. It’s not that she hadn’t planned on both of them getting in the river. It’s just that she’d expected to have to convince Regina to join her. </p><p>“I’m getting in the river,” Regina repeated, turning to look back at Emma over her shoulder. Her eyes dared Emma to argue. “Do you have a problem with that?” </p><p>She shook her head. “No.” </p><p>“Okay then.” Regina stalked off, leaving Emma’s heart aching at the hostile turn their conversation had taken. The brunette descended the hill as Emma watched. After a moment she stood herself, following her down. </p><p>“You know,” she called as Regina plunged a foot in without hesitation,  “I thought I’d have to drag you down here.” </p><p>Regina snorted without turning back. “You underestimate me, Miss Swan. I’m not afraid of getting my hands dirty.” With that she plunged forward, towards a series of rocks that were almost like stepping stones towards the falls. Emma darted after her, surpassing her and jumping onto the stones before Regina could. She could practically feel the eye roll as Regina muttered behind her, “show off.”</p><p>“Only for you,” Emma shot back without turning, trying not to consider the weight behind her words. The rocks were slick with algae and Emma felt herself losing her balance. She managed to catch herself, and she called out a warning as she righted herself. “Careful, it’s slippery.” Behind the falls was a shallow cavern, and she made the jump through the sheet of water without looking back. She was soaked instantly. “Oh, damn, that’s a lot of water --” She turned only for Regina to crash into her, slipping on the slick rocks as she attempted to mimic Emma’s leap and falling into her arms in the process. The force knocked Emma back into the rock. Regina’s arms flew up around Emma to catch them before they hit the wall. </p><p>They ended up with Emma’s arms around Regina’s waist, heads tilted far too close. Emma drew in a heavy breath, her hands tightening around the brunette involuntarily. Regina’s dark locks were plastered to her face with the river water. Once again Emma fought the urge to tuck it behind her ear. Droplets from the falls shined on her lower lip. </p><p>It was Regina who moved first. </p><p>She drew a finger along Emma’s cheek, gathering the soaked strands of hair that had fallen into the blonde’s eyes and tucking them back, just as Emma had wanted to do to her so many times. Apprehension shone in her eyes, her cheeks colored by a flush that surely had more to do with it than the heat. </p><p>Emma swallowed. The water roared behind them. </p><p>Regina dropped her other hand from the cavern wall, the motion bringing their bodies closer until they were flush against one another. Emma’s breath hitched in her throat. </p><p>“What are you doing?” She asked, barely a whisper. The other woman didn’t respond, only placed a hand gently beneath Emma’s jaw. She moved slowly, eyes searching the blonde’s face as she leaned forward. Emma felt her heart stutter as she realized what was about to happen. She’d thought about this for so long, fantasizing late at night, each time they argued, when Regina smiled those genuine, heartfelt smiles that she saved for Henry and sometimes Emma -- she’d denied herself as many times, convinced that the mayor wouldn’t have any interest, but now. Now -- </p><p>Regina kissed her, pressing their lips together with a timid softness that Emma had never associated with the former queen. She drew the brunette closer, deepening the kiss, one hand moving to tangle in her hair. There was river water in her mouth, and the damp cavern wall was cold on the skin of her neck, but fuck if she cared. </p><p>Regina was kissing her. </p><p><em> Regina </em> was <em> kissing </em>her.</p><p>Regina  pulled back abruptly, breathing heavy as she detached herself from Emma’s grip. She pushed her hair out of her face, other hand on her hip, and shook her head. “What are we doing?” </p><p>Emma bit her lip, trying to stamp out the disappointment that was rising in her chest. “I don’t know,” She answered, and it was the truth. Anything between them was bound to be complicated. It was just how their lives were. They had a Henry, and then there was the rest of Emma’s family --  and truth be told, she really didn’t care what they thought. Or about the repercussions. “But I want to.” </p><p>Regina met her eyes at that. “What?” </p><p>Emma shrugged, heart still pounding in her chest, sure that her cheeks were on fire. She drew in a deep breath. “I want to find out.” Regina was still staring at her, eyes wide, and she plowed on before she lost the courage. “I wanted to kiss you this morning,” She blurted out. She caught Regina’s wrist, drawing her back close as she rubbed her thumb over the brunette’s pulse point. “I think I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time. I was...afraid.” </p><p>The confession hung between them. </p><p>“So have I,” Regina whispered. </p><p>Emma cupped her jaw with one hand. “Okay then.” She leaned in once more, slowly this time, and when the brunette didn’t pull away she pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Regina broke the kiss first, moving to rest their foreheads against one another. </p><p>“Some date,” She echoed, only this time, it was followed by a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you tell that woman at the diner that we were dating?” </p><p>“What? No! Of course not.” Emma glanced at Regina, only to find the brunette with a smirk and a raised brow. “I swear! She just assumed!” </p><p>“Mm,” was Regina’s only reply.</p><p>They were back in the car now, officially on their way back to Storybrooke. No more stops -- okay, maybe one stop, another motel, only this time when they shared the bed there was the promise of more than pounding hearts and apprehension and restrained desire -- </p><p>Emma turned her eyes back to the road, this time out of necessity rather than guilt. </p><p>“You know, if that woman could guess, Henry’s going to read us like a book.” </p><p>“Oh, definitely,” Emma agreed, cheeks burning red at her realization. “Oh, god. My mother. What about that?” </p><p>Regina laughed outright at that. “It’s the perfect revenge. Kidding,” she added when Emma shot her a look. “Just tell her we had our first kiss under a waterfall. She’s a sucker for romance.” </p><p>Emma laughed, and when she glanced away from the road again Regina’s hand was laid out on the console, an invitation. She accepted, weaving her fingers through the brunette’s. </p><p>They drove in silence after that. This time, though, it was comfortable. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't planning on adding any more to this fic but I thought a little epilogue might be nice. So here we are!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ready?” Emma glanced over at the other woman as she cut the engine. Their hands were intertwined on the dash again, and she gave a squeeze. Regina nodded, schooling her features into something calm and confident, though Emma could see through to the nerves under the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want to handle this?” She asked, glancing at Emma from beneath her lashes, a slight hesitation in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I…” Emma felt a flush rise in her cheeks once more. “I don’t want to hide it. Whatever this is.” The admission felt dangerous. Part of her was afraid that if she acknowledged their tentative relationship, that it would disintegrate in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to her surprise Regina met her words with a beaming smile. “Neither do I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde blew out a breath, releasing tension in her chest she hadn’t realized was building. “Okay, then.” She returned the smile, pausing to drink in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, though, we shouldn’t flaunt it at first. Not until we have a chance to talk to Henry, that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma knew the other woman was right, but she couldn’t help the tiny bit of disappointment that flashed in her chest. She didn’t want to waste a moment, didn’t want to let go of the other woman’s hand, not even to get out of the car. But their son deserved better than to be blindsided, especially so early on. “You’re right,” she conceded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina raised a brow. “There’s also the matter of your mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma sighed. “I’ll deal with her. Let’s just get through the rest of the day. One step at a time.” She crooked another smile. “And then I’ll take you on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> date, like you’ve always hoped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette rolled her eyes. “Oh, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I said.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It totally is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Swan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckled, but her face sobered when she caught Regina staring out the window towards their families with a troubled look on her face. “We have nothing to worry about,” She reassured Regina, who nodded and pulled her hand away before tucking it into her pocket. And really, she was right. Henry was a good kid. He’d be happy for them. As for Mary Margaret...It’s not like they’d been hiding a relationship or anything. She’d get over it eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d kissed under a waterfall. That was all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe not all. After all, they’d had several hours to go, and it only made sense to stop at a motel for a shower and a good night’s rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The passenger door clicked open and Regina slid out, leaving Emma behind in the driver’s seat and bringing her back out of her thoughts. She peered out through the windshield -- Their whole family and more were gathered on the street outside the mayoral mansion. Her parents were there, hand in hand, Henry behind them with a huge, crooked grin on his teenage face. Hell, even Granny and Ruby were there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma sucked in a deep breath and followed Regina out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother was on her in seconds, pulling her into a bear hug. David followed, less intense than Mary Margaret. He gave her a pat on the back before releasing her. “It’s good to have you back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ducked away. Hugs from her parents were nothing new at this point, but part of her still felt uneasy when they came on this strong. “I’ve only been gone a few days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary Margaret only smiled at that, putting a hand on Emma’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Her expression faltered into one of uncertainty, ever so slightly, and she added, “Emma, what happened with--” Her voice was cut off by the sound of Henry’s groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, mom, I missed you too. You can let me go now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma glanced over to where Regina was finally releasing their son. Despite his words, his grin hadn’t faded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about what we found in a bit,” Emma said, clasping her hand over her mother’s and giving a gentle squeeze before ducking away, explaining, “I want to say hi to my son.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Emma sidled up beside Regina, letting the two have their moment before she stepped in for her own hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Ma.” Henry squeezed her just as tightly as he had Regina. “I missed you guys.” He stepped back, regarding them both with excitement. “Did you find the wizard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma frowned, glancing over at Regina, who let their shoulders touch for a brief moment. Regina shook her head. “No, Henry, I’m sorry. It didn’t pan out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what did you two look so happy about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Emma stumbled over the word. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. “In the car, just now. You guys were smiling like something good had happened. So what did you find?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We...can discuss that all later. Why don’t we go and get some dinner? I’m starving.” Regina brushed past the blonde, resting a hand on Henry’s shoulder and turning him before guiding him down towards the driveway where her benz was parked. “Granny’s?” She called to the rest of the group, which was met by a series of shrugs and a murmured agreement, though Emma caught Granny herself muttering something about coming all the way out here just to go right back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma fought the urge to laugh as she met eyes with David, who rolled his eyes with a smile and gave Granny a pat on the arm. She began to make her way back to the bug, but was stopped by the sound of Regina’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, dear,” She called, loud enough for everyone to hear clearly and causing Emma’s heart to jump into her throat -- “We’ve both spent enough time in that metal death trap you call a car. Ride with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary Margaret was staring openly now, eyes wide. Emma was certain that her cheeks were bright red, and her jaw had fallen open slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, okay.” She nodded, tucking her hands into her pockets before striding back over to Regina and their son. The brunette only nodded, a smirk on her face as she regarded Mary Margaret’s expression. They made their way to the car without another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the doors clicked shut, Henry burst into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really didn’t have to do that, mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina pursed her lips together to keep from smiling. “I have no idea what you mean.” Emma turned in her seat to see him glancing between his two mothers, a wide grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was pretty funny. But totally unnecessary, too.” He waited until Regina turned around to meet his eyes as well before continuing. “The bug doesn’t have tinted windows, you guys. We could all see you holding hands.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah, that's a halsey lyric for the title. i'm not gonna lie, this fic is inspired by roman holiday. this idea's been rolling around my head for five whole years y’all. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>